1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and so on, for example. In particular, the present invention relates to technical fields for achieving a size reduction, a cost reduction, etc., of integrated circuits (ICs).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the functionality and versatility of display apparatuses have become greater, and accordingly, various techniques have been developed for optimizing brightness, contrast, etc., based on input image signals, in order to achieve proper image display. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 7-129113 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a technique of detecting the proportion of white brightness in the input image signals, and feeding a result of this detection back to a brightness adjustment circuit, in order to maintain steady brightness of a display screen despite changes in display content.
A so-called RGBW display, which uses red (R), green (G), blue (B), and white (W) subpixels, converts an input RGB image signal into an RGBW image signal to improve brightness and eventually reduce power consumption. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-41595 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses a system in which the input RGB image signal is converted into the RGBW image signal, and this RGBW image signal is stored in a buffer section, and thereafter sent to a display apparatus for image display.